Fever
by CursedByCobwebs
Summary: Blood runs deep in the Merridew family; so it's not surprising that when Jack's little sister survives the plane crash, an animal, lustful and thirsting for blood quickly replaces her shy, innocent facade and immediately takes an interest in the only boy on the island who's more morbid then herself. But Will Jack approve of a relationship between his sister and his right hand man?
1. Chapter 1

**Fever: Blood runs deep in the Merridue family; so it's not surprising that when Jack's little sister survives the plane crash, an animal, thirsting for blood breaks through her innocent facade. Roger/OC**

**I don't own Lord of the Flies or any of the characters except Abigail. I'm not sure why I have to say this since if I were the original author, I wouldn't be posting this on a FAN sight.**

**Rated T for violence and moderate suggestive themes. Honestly though, if you got through the book okay, I'm sure you can handle this.**

**I'm going to try to update as fast as ****possible but I won't ever post something until I'm satisfied so It might be a week or two between updates. **

**Chapter 1**

Loud obnoxious beeping filled my ears as I stepped through the airport metal detector. A tall man in uniform approached me with a look on his face that was all too satisfied as he began the routine security pat down. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, but he didn't seem to notice, as he took his time feeling me up; Until he asked me to open my mouth and smirked when he saw my tongue piercing; assuming that was what set off the alarm, he let me go. This guy must be new at the job or just really stupid, because piercings are too little for the machines to sense. If he hadn't been so busy "checking" my back pockets, he probably would have noticed the Swiss army knife in my sock.

Jack, being the protective older brother he is, would usually have something to say to him, but he was so busy worrying about missing our plane and only stopped to give the man a deadly glair.

I went to an all girls' boarding school called Saint Jain's Boarding Academy for Girls, which was near Jack's military academy; but because we're related, we were able to get on the same flight. We just barley arrived at the terminal when our flight was announced and Jack pulled me over to the line of boys waiting to board.

They all wore their dorky school uniforms, but a select few, including my brother, wore choir capes and hats. Whenever Jack sported his costume in my presence I always made sure to tease him, then again, when he took off the stupid hat I could still tease him about his ginger-ness. I don't hold any personal grudge against gingers, but Jack is so far the only one in our family to inherit the trait, and I know it bothers him. So of coarse, as part of my sisterly duties, I make fun of him for it at every chance I get; but now didn't seem like the time to bring it up.

Unlike my brother, I have long black hair and dark brown eyes. However, I do share his sharp facial structure and curls. Height wise, he has about five inches on me, putting me at the very mediocre stature of 5'6. I was also in uniform, which consisted of your cliché white fitted blouse, green and black plaid tie, with a matching, degradingly short skirt, along with a horrible woolen blazer; To top it off, knee-high socks and black leather shoes. I'm guessing that when Saint Jain's picked the uniforms, they were going for a classy but youthful look- it appeared more as though I had just stepped off the set of your stereotypical Japanese porno.

A dark haired boy, also in choir attire, greeted Jack with a nod. They immediately struck up a conversation, but the dark haired boy was letting my brother do most of the talking while he would mostly nod, or occasionally throw in a quiet word or two or a seldom low chuckle. Once there was a break in their conversation, Jack seemed to remember that he hadn't introduced us.

"Oh right, Roger this is my sister, Abigail. Abigail, Roger." He said, motioning between us. I awkwardly waved at him, Shyly remaining mute. Roger gave me a swift nod in return, just like he had to Jack earlier. Although he also stayed silent towards me, he didn't seem shy like in my case, just slightly hostile. His grey eyes appeared murky and cold; but then again, I couldn't really tell since his ebony hair nearly covered them. He stood at about Jack's height, maybe an inch or two taller, but was noticeably less gangly; instead he had a sturdier build. His quiet, sullen disposition was surprisingly attractive on him. Of coarse, he was attractive to begin with but his attitude complimented him well.

We boarded the plane and Jack gave me the window seat so he could talk to Roger who sat across the aisle. Almost as soon as we were in the air, I fell asleep, right after instructing Jack to wake me when we landed.

After what felt like five minutes of rest, I woke to someone violently shaking me. It didn't feel like I had slept for the entire eight hours of the flight's duration, and I was right.

"Abigail, wake up!" Jack shouted in my ear. "The plain is going down!" I was now wide-awake as I hurriedly unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the parachute under my seat as the craft bounced and swerved. I was trying to figure out how to put it on, but never got the chance; a loud squeaking noise cut off my train of though and with a loud crack, the plain split in half, spilling many of the passengers onto the small island below.

While landing on the Jungle floor was still brutal, the vines and twigs I snagged on the way down lessened the blow. I lay there in a dizzy haze for I'm not sure how long when I herd my name being called.

"Abigail! Abigail!" I would recognize that voice anywhere, no mater how shaky and fear laced it came out.

"Jack?" I called in reply, hoping he would find me. We kept calling to each other, reminding me of the Marco, Polo game we used to play in the local swimming pool as children. Finally, he came into my line of sight along with the rest of the choirboys. He looked panic stricken, and his cloths were tattered and dirty; I'm sure my own appearance was similar to his.

"Abigail, you're alright!" Relief washed through me as Jack gave me a quick but affectionate hug. He explained the sound of the horn that I had apparently missed, and we headed in the direction that he estimated the noise had come from.

I marched next to Roger, both of us flanking my brother. Soon Jack started to sing one of their choir songs. I didn't join in since I don't know the words; plus, where Jack inherited my mother's vocal skills, I did not, so it's best that I avoid such activities as not to embarrass myself. Next to me, Roger only mouthed the words, which I didn't find surprising; he doesn't exactly come off as the singer type. I imagine that he only joined the chorus as some sort of deal to avoid expulsion or something. The thought of him joining any extra curricular activity of his own free will, especially one with such stupid uniforms, was humorous.

We followed the noise across the island, assuming that it was made by a horn, and when we found the source, there would be adults waiting to rescue us or at least create some sort of order. But when we arrived at the beach, all we found was a blond boy holding a shell, several young children, and a pudgy boy who seemed to be attempting to control them. Jack immediately started questioning the blond boy whose name I learned was Ralph. He was attractive, but the more he talked, the more I found his personality to be quite average and boring.

Apparently there were no adults and no means of rescue. Many ideas were brought up on what we should do but as soon as someone suggested electing a chief, I knew my brother would want the job. Many of the younger boys wanted Ralph to be chief, which I suppose was understandable since he was probably the one to find them; of coarse they would be loyal to their island mommy.

It was put to a vote; I obviously voted for Jack, along with the entire choir, but even still, Ralph won the election. He made Jack in charge of the chorus, I'm guessing in an attempt to cool his flaring temper. Of coarse, my brother, tying to look as manly as possible in compensation for his loss, decided the choir would be hunters. As soon as he announced this, I knew I would be put in a very awkward and frustrating position; Being Jack's sister, of coarse I would officially be a hunter, but I also knew that because of his natural protectiveness over me, I would not be allowed to actually hunt. I would probably be stuck with some lame job that Jack deemed "safe" like cooking or god forbid, taking care of the littluns. Besides that, I was just now realizing that I am the only girl. I'm used to hanging out with boys since during the summers Jack would always have friends over and I always end up playing with them when I get bored, considering I had a hard time making friends of my own. I wasn't too nervous about interacting with the boys as much as I was dreading having to entertain the children.

Ralph and Jack were now leaving to get a bearing of the land along with another boy from the choir named Simon, who had apparently fainted earlier. How did I miss that? Anyway I wasn't particularly worried about him, Jack had occasionally complained about Simon during vacation; apparently he's constantly passing out and interrupting practice. As they were about to leave, Jack walked over to me.

"I want you to be careful while I'm gone." he instructed me.

"I'll try." I replied dully, annoyed that he thought I needed him.

"I'm serious Abigail, I don't know some of these guys, they might give you a hard time." seeing as he was genuinely worried, I let up on the sarcasm.

"I'll be fine, I have my knife with Me." he smirked at this.

"You got yours through security too? They really need to improve their system at the airport." He said jokingly, I smiled.

"Just go, I'll be fine" I told him, he hesitated for a second, but turned and joined Ralph and Simon, however not before having a quick word with Roger. Words that I'm assuming had something to do with the dark haired boy watching me in his absence. Just as I had predicted, as soon as Jack was out of sight, Roger came over and sat down a safe distance from me.

"Did Jack tell you to watch me?" he nodded, I rolled my eyes and sighed. After what felt like an eternity of sitting awkwardly under Roger's gaze, I realized how dry my throat was.

"Has anybody found a spring yet?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," He replied in a deep voice, or at least deeper than Jack's, that I was just now fully hearing for the first time.

"Do you want to go look for one?" he shrugged and sat up from his position in the sand. I followed him into the jungle, half wondering how someone as loud as Jack could be friends with someone so quiet. I usually don't mind silence; In fact I've always found my brother's large mouth to be a bit obnoxious, but the silence between Roger and I was heavy and awkward. I contemplated starting a conversation several times, but whenever I looked up and opened my mouth, the look on his brooding face scarred me back into silence.

Instead I took this opportunity to really absorb what just happened. We crashed on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, without any adults, or any females beside myself. I was surprisingly calm, and this fact saddened me because it meant I have nothing substantial, nothing that I really care about to go back to. The only thing about my life back home that I would have missed is Jack, and he's here with me. I never developed attachments to luxury items like my soft bed and running water; they were nice to have, but I have no problem functioning without them. People say you never realize what you have until it's gone, but in my case, I never realized how dull my life was until now, when I have a chance for a new one. Even with this realization however, I didn't allow myself to wish not to be rescued, only because of how obvious it is that some people do want to go home. It would be selfish of me to not take them into consideration, even though I knew very well that my desires wouldn't sway fate.

I did hope to stay here a little longer though. It would be interesting to try out this new life, since obviously my old one was lacking something. I'm not sure what that something is but I have a feeling I'll find it here. Or maybe that's just me being hopeful again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Roger suddenly swung his arm out across my stomach causing me to gasp and skid to a stop. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to the snuffling pig about thirty yards in front of us. It only took a glance at each other to form a mutual understanding and we both started to creep towards the animal. I pulled my knife of my sock and opened it to the largest blade there was, which still wasn't very big, so I knew that if I were to get close enough to the pig, it would take multiple stabs before it stopped struggling.

I never got a chance to test my theory however since the creature seemed to sense our presence and quickly scurried off. Where I immediately admitted defeat, excepting the fact that I wasn't a very fast runner and couldn't catch the pig if I tried, Roger took off after it, seemingly having no qualms about wrestling it to the ground himself when he had no weapon and no defense. I trailed behind him, having more difficulty moving through the thick foliage; it was almost eerie, how swiftly he moved.

His determination didn't matter though, the pig disappeared into a small burrow where she was out of harms way. Although the burrow was obviously unreachable for a human, Roger still circled it, looking for a weak spot in the naturally tightly woven branches that formed a sort of cage.

"Come on Roger, we don't even have fire yet, it would only go to waist." I said, placing a hand on his arm in hopes of drawing him out of the fixation the short hunt had bestowed upon him. He looked up at me, the slight gleam of madness present in his eyes for only a second before they returned to their usual dull gray color.

"Right, we should go back to camp, I don't think we'll find water in this area." He mumbled, acting as though nothing had happened, he shook my hand off his arm and started walking back to camp, not bothering to look back and check that I was fallowing him.

**So that was the first chapter, let me know what you think in a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things might be slightly different from the book but I'm just writing what will best assist the plot. Also I don't have a Beta so if there are spelling or grammatical mistakes I'm sorry, I do run it through spell check and read it over but I know that doesn't always catch everything.**

**Chapter 2**

Back at camp, Jack, Ralph, and Simon were just returning from their expedition. They told everyone that besides us, there was no one else on the island, and that it was small enough to travel completely across in just an hour or two. Jack seemed particularly interested in a large rock formation on the other side of the island.

"We should set up camp there" he tried to convince us, " the caves will provide more protection and privacy…"

"No" Ralph cut him off, "We should stay on the beach and make a signal fire for plains and boats to see; our first priority is getting rescued."

They argued for longer then I would have though necessary, but in the end Ralph got his way since he was the chief, plus the littluns thought sleeping in a cave was scary, for reasons I couldn't fathom. I would have liked to live in the caves; the way Jack described them was like some sort of fortress or castle. When I was younger I dreamt of living in a big palace with crystal chandeliers and statues made of gold. As soon as Jack learned to read, I started making him tell me fairytales from the storybooks mother had bought me, since she never had the time to sit down and read them to me herself. Now that I'm older, frivolous objects no longer appeal to me, however the secure but gritty atmosphere of the caves certainly did.

Another thing mentioned, was the pig Jack stumbled across but couldn't kill because it supposedly got away too fast. Of coarse I couldn't talk, since the same thing happened to me earlier, but something told me that Jack just didn't have the stomach to end an animal's life. Unlike Roger who would have taken the thing down with his bare hands if given the chance. I'm pretty sure I would have even taken a stab at it if I had gotten close enough.

I'm not sure if I should be afraid of Roger or impressed by him. I have to say that I'm currently a bit of each. His drive will prove useful during the hunt but it's the way he got locked on that scares me. The gleam of madness in his eyes that was present only hours ago was a bit unnerving. He looked like an animal, a killer; I would be lying if I said I didn't find it appealing. There was definitely a sense of danger, or a cynical nature about him; but it only made me want to get to know him. Maybe I felt that I could relate, or perhaps I just found him intriguing…

"I'm hungry!" A needy high-pitched voice brought me out of my thoughts. It was one of the younger children who had spoken. I fought the urge to role my eyes, obviously we were all hungry but was anyone else complaining? No. So why does this brat have the right to cry about it? I resisted my instinct to look and see exactly which child had spoken, it would be better if I didn't develop any personal grudges this early in what I estimated to be a long stay on the island. But apparently, this kid just really wanted me to hate him because he trotted over to where I was standing and started tugging at the bottom of my skirt. I looked down to see it was a small boy, possibly the youngest of the bunch, with a distinguishable birth make on his face. "I'm hungry!" He repeated.

"Yes, I heard you the first time." I tried to sound as sarcastic and annoyed as possible so I could get the point across now that just because I'm the only girl, doesn't mean I'll be taking care of the children and doing everyone's laundry.

"You should take him to get some fruit." Ralph suggested.

"Why don't you take him?" I asked just as casually. He looked at me for a second; we both knew what he was about to say. I stared him down as a warning not to go there, but I guess his role as chief instilled some sort of confidence in him, or perhaps he's just really stupid.

"Well… because you're the girl." I raised my eyebrows in an unbelieving expression, not saying anything in order to give him a chance at stuttering out some sort of apology. It was clear by his uncomfortable expression, that he knew he had said something offensive, however he didn't take his words back, probably in an attempt to assert dominance over me and demonstrate it to the tribe. I wasn't sure what to say, I'm not the type of person to go off on someone or even loose composure, but I knew something had to be said; I couldn't let the boys think it was okay to order me around. Jack seemed to understand my predicament and took initiative for me.

"Kid," he addressed the young boy who was still gripping the hem of my skirt, "my sister isn't a house wife; you can go get fruit for yourself, well, unless you're afraid of pigs and a couple tropical birds." The boy pouted but walked off alone to the fruit trees that were slightly down the shoreline and a few meters into the jungle. I gave Jack a short, appreciative half smile for standing up for me, but he wasn't done yet. "That goes for all of you, Abigail isn't here to be your slave, and if she tells me you've been treating her like one, you'll have to deal with me and my hunters." He threatened, and surprisingly Roger nodded in agreement beside him. I've always been grateful of Jacks ability to understand what I'm thinking and talk for me. It's not that I can't stand up for myself, I just don't have the same confidence or presence that he does. Of coarse I would never tell him just how much I appreciate it, I don't need anyone thinking, not even Jack, that I'm overly dependent on anyone but myself. After Jack finished speaking, there was a long awkward pause in conversation until Ralph spoke up again, choosing to change the subject.

"So, I think we should start a signal fire at the top of that cliff, that way it's easiest for plains and ships to see." Ralph suggested, pointing at the nearby incline that seemed to have a large and flat enough top to make a fire on. There were many shouts of agreement and just like that, the boys completely forgot about the threat that was just made, and were racing to bring dry firewood to the top of the hill. I followed behind them at a slower pace, not nearly as excited about gathering wood, but not about to be caught slacking off either. It's true that I don't want to be pushed around as a girl, but I also don't want to be seen as week and unable to do work.

It seemed as though in a matter of seconds we had enough wood to start a large bonfire and maintain it for several hours. The only problem was a big one: we had no means of starting a fire, no matches, no lighter, nothing. Jack snatched the glasses from Piggy's head, leaving him pathetically screaming and clawing at the air where Jack had just been. I realized what he was doing and smiled, sometimes I forget that my brother is actually kind of smart.

He knelt over the pile of sticks and brush we collected, focusing sunrays through the lenses of the glasses. It took several minutes before anything happened. Many of the boys started to get antsy, questioning what Jack was doing. Whenever one would speak up I would hold a finger to my lips and nod towards Jack, telling them to just shut up and watch.

First there was only smoke, then a small flame appeared and slowly spread up the length of the nearest log, and then the next, creating a sizable fire. Everyone jumped and cheered and congratulated Jack. I allowed myself to celebrate with them, not thinking about the unpredictable wild thing we had just created. For some reason I though that because we created it, we had control over it, but no, it quickly took on a life of it's own, spreading from log to log and soon into the nearest tree.

I think we all realized what had happened at the same time, we backed away from the fire slowly, not wanting to believe it. I watched, hypnotized by the licking flames as they danced down the side of the mountain, swallowing any vegetation in its path. It was beautiful and deadly and I didn't want to look away.

Several of the younger boys were crying or screaming, interrupting the serenity that should have come with the view. Piggy was furiously trying to account for everyone; there seemed to be a problem as he double and triple checked his numbers.

"Is the boy with the birth mark here?" Piggy tried to shout through his wheezing from the thick black smoke. Everyone looked around but he wasn't in sight. There was a brief dimming of the wind, and through it we could hear faint but defiantly audible screaming. It came from the bottom of the cliff we were currently standing on, slightly down the shoreline from camp and a few meters into the jungle.

Everyone knew what was happening at this very moment, and no one moved or said anything. Some would use the excuse that they were shocked and couldn't move, or that they were confused. But I knew better then to lie to myself. That little boy was down there being burned alive. I was very sure of what was happening and I had complete control over my limbs. Still I made no move to save him. That was someone's child down there and he was suffering. I didn't care.

This was my first indication that something was wrong with me. I knew that I should care but all I could think about was how camp would be better with one less whiny brat around. I also knew that his death was partially my fault. But I felt no regret for not going with him to collect his fruit, after all, if I had it could be me screaming down there. I knew I should feel bad about being rude to him just before he died, making the last things he felt be disappointment, embarrassment, and then fear and pain. I didn't feel anything. "Does this make me a bad person?" I asked myself silently.

"That was just a pig sequel, the birth mark kid probably just wondered off looking for fruit, he'll turn up soon." Jack reasoned. Everyone knew it was only an excuse, but they all seemed to accept it. By this time the fire had burned itself out, and dwindled into a few embers that were collected and used to start a much smaller fire.

"We should all take shifts maintaining the fire. Piggy and I will do it tonight, and then I want Maurice and Jack to come take over in the morning." Ralph commanded. Everyone nodded in agreement except my brother and Maurice who didn't seem terribly exited about their morning shift, but neither of them fought Ralph about it, to my surprise. It was getting dark so everyone besides Ralph and Piggy shuffled down the mountain and back to camp.

Away from the fire it was significantly colder and just as windy. There was no shelter so we had to sleep in the sand; witch was not ideal since it kept rubbing against the freezing bare patches from my upper thigh to my knee that weren't being covered by skirt or sock. I stared enviously at the hunters with their cloaks, hats, and full-length pants. I really hated Saint Jain's right now for not letting me wear pants.

I looked at Jack and gave him the best puppy-dog face I could conjure. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but let me crawl under part of his cape as a blanket. I smiled as thanks. Between the cape and Jack's body heat, I was warmer, but it didn't stop the irritating sand. I tossed and turned for about a half hour, trying to find a comfortable position, until Jack finally got annoyed with me keeping him awake.

"Jesus Christ, Abigail!" He mumbled tiredly while shoving me away from him and out from under the blanket. I tried to crawl back under, but Jack wasn't having that, he only pushed me away again. Jack was usually patient towards me, but I knew that when he's tired he gets irritable. I figured I wouldn't bother him again since he has to get up early for his morning shift. Instead I looked around at the other hunters, debating whose cape I should infiltrate.

My gaze landed on Roger who was only a few feet away. I crawled over to him, as quietly as I could manage, and stealthily slipped underneath the large cape he had covering him. This was going to be awkward in the morning, but for now I didn't care because Roger was very warm.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice mumbled tiredly into my ear. Shit, he wasn't supposed to wake up.

"Sharing your blanket." I replied, trying to sound confident and failing.

"Go share with Jack." He said as he pushed me away from him, while I clung to him, trying to stay in place.

"Please," I begged, "Jack already kicked me out and I'm cold." He sighed loudly but gave up trying to push me away and let me pull his cape over myself. I noticed how careful he was not to make any physical contact with me, which was a little insulting, but not surprising coming from him. I was a bit uncomfortable lying there next to him due to the tension that was present. I wasn't sure what kind of tension it was, or why it was there, but it was very obvious.

"Sorry if I woke you." I said.

"You didn't, I was still up." He assured me. I wanted to ask why he was still awake at this hour when he wasn't cold or uncomfortable like I was, but decided not to. The sand in this spot seemed to be less scratchy, so I slowly drifted to sleep.

**That was chapter two, tell me what you think in a comment! Do you think I move too fast through significant events like the fire scene? Do you like the development of Abigail and Roger's relationship, or am I moving too fast?**


End file.
